


The Lost Memory

by MlpFanCeline



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: After Calamity, At least he tries, Before Calamity, Crying, F/M, Fluff, In Game, Link and Zelda in love, Not Beta Read, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pregnancy, Rhoam gives Link comfort, Secret Wedding, Zelda father regrets his actions, Zelda´s father is proud of her, a lot of crying, breath of the wild - Freeform, finding lost memory, he wants her to be happy and safe, zelink fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlpFanCeline/pseuds/MlpFanCeline
Summary: Link has a feeling that something is still missing. Going to Impa, he finds out that there is still one last memory to collect. But he will find out a lot more then just this one memory.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The Lost Memory

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA-READ
> 
> Hello everybody. Welcome to my first ever Zelda fanfiction. I never have written anything for Zelda or other things related to that. Doesn´t mean that I have never written before. I actually have when I was younger. But back then I got a lot of negative, unencouraging comments, which got me to stop writing and publishing anything of that sort. The reason. English is my third language, not my first, not my second, but my third. So I have a bad habit of repeating some word quite often (sorry for that since I also have that problem here). Also, I have no beta reader, who could help me with fixing some mistakes. I have no friends here or anything who could do that. I´m more a loner. So if anyone is interested in helping me, I would be happy. Another problem that I have is, that I got diagnosed with dyslexia in 4th grade. Now, for anyone that doesn´t know, what dyslexia is, it´s a writing/reading disability. Which means I have a hard time finding gramma fails or misspelled words. I got better over the years, but it´s a problem I have to live with for the rest of my live. So please bear with me on this one since I can do absolutely nothing about that. 
> 
> Now. I did something different with this story. The last 2-3 years, I have written (or started to write) a few Dreamworks Trolls fanfictions on Wattpad. Multichapter stories. But I always lost interest or didn´t know how to continue it. So this time, I made a big one shot story. I never wrote a story this long since most of my chapters have like 1000-2000 words normally. 
> 
> Another thing which I did different is, that I used music as inspiration and to make the mode. I made a playlist on spotify with those music pieces for each fragment. There are 8 songs in total, all from the amazing Thomas Bergersen. His epic orchestra music is really great. I tried to find songs which I fought would fit great and if you would like it, you can listen to the songs I chose for each fragments. 
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03IHu9fg291sphaQ1OBpuG 
> 
> \- Breath = From the start until Impa starts to tell Link where he needs to go.  
> \- Remember me = From where Impa starts to tell link where he need to go until the memory starts.  
> \- Undying Love = From where the memory starts until the line “Urbosa was with Zelda behind the door.” Starts.  
> \- Wild hearts = From where the line “Urbosa was with Zelda behind the door.” Starts to the end of the memory.  
> \- So small = After the memory ended until the line ““Link, listen to me”. Starts.  
> \- Never give up on your Dreams = From where the line ““Link, listen to me”. Starts until the line “It was over.” Starts.  
> \- New life = From where the line “It was over.” Starts until the line “She likes you”. Starts.  
> \- See Me Fight = From where the line “She likes you”. Starts until the end, (Listen to the whole song as it gives the feeling of watching a movie end) 
> 
> PS: Sorry if the end fells a little rushed. I didn´t know any better.
> 
> Word count: 7018  
> Pages: 10
> 
> I Hope you enjoy my little draft “ The lost Memory”.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but belong to Nintendo

He was on his way back to Kakariko village. After getting his last memory, something didn´t feel right. Like something important was still missing. He now knew, what happened 100 years ago. How he got into the shrine of resurrection in the first place. And he was happy about that fact. But why was the feeling of something missing not vanishing? He had to talk to Impa. Maybe she knows what´s missing, or why he feels like that.

Zelda talked to him. After getting that last memory, she somehow connected with him. Telling him things like he being her light, the peoples light. But that was where his strange feeling started in the first place. When she said “our light”, the tone in her voice changed. He couldn´t help but think, that maybe, just maybe, there was more meaning behind that. And that was the thing, that he was still missing. The question is, is he right about that?

Zelda sounded desperate. And weak. Of course, fighting for 100 years would make everyone lose their strength. But her tone…There was more behind it, that he knows. Just what?

It had started to rain. He didn´t like the rain. This meant, that he couldn´t climb, and that is making his traveling a lot more challenging. And long. So long, that it gets really frustrating after a while. He needed to safe Zelda and couldn´t lose any kind of time. Already he spent a lot of time in the wild. Helping people out. It feels right to help. But how long could he do this? How long can she hold on? He knows, that he has to make his move soon. Especially since he already freed all four divine beasts. But he wasn´t ready. Not yet at least. Not until he knows what´s missing in this puzzle that is called his life.

A raindrop lands on his nose and disturbs his traveling mind. Yeah. He doesn´t like the rain. While it´s was frustrating before, it´s now a reminder of that day. The day, he had failed. He closed his eyes as he takes a deep breath in and sighs aloud. Why is everything so complicated? 

He smells food. He hears screams and laughter. He opens his eyes. While thinking about everything else, he arrived at Kakariko village. Children playing in the rain. Grownups hiding under shelter, laughing all together by telling stories. A harmony, that never breaks. For the first time today, he smiles. At least a few places are still living freely and in harmony here in Hyrule. Even with the calamity not so far, they still find hope and their freedom in everything. He wishes, that he, too, can soon feel that freedom and hope. 

He goes up the stairs to Impa´s house. Dorian already waiting for his arrival. How strange. He tells him that Impa was expecting him and that he shouldn´t let her keep waiting. Link knows, how Impa can be. So he smiles, saying that it will be fine. That he already was on his way to her. That he had already planned on seeing her.

Paya, shy like she was, run op the stairs, ones he opened the door and came inside. He saw her blush, even as she so desperately tried to hide it. He chuckled. But it stopped, as he heard another chuckle in the room. In the middle of the room, Impa sat on her pillows and was smiling op at him. He stared for a while, until he finally sat down in front of her. Impa took a closer look at him. Her smile vanishing.

“Welcome back, Link. I´ll like to think, that you found the place. The place, were you fell”. Her tone was concern and serious at the same time. Link only nodded and continued to stare. Impa made a thoughtful noise. “But there is something that troubles you, isn´t there”?

Link looked down at his hands, fumbling on his tunic. That was all Impa needed for an answer. She let out a long, concerning sigh. “I guess that there is something you need to know. And I think…”, Link looked up at her as she looked deep into Link´s eyes, “that it´s now the right time”.

Link nodded. His eyes wide open, as he listens to what Impa is saying. “Link. Over the last few months, you regained your strength, as well as a few memories. But. A lot is still missing. Sadly, I can´t help you regain every little detail of your life before. But what I can do, is to give you the name of one specific place. An important place for me, you and especially … for Zelda”. Impa smiles warmly at Link. 

Link stared at her. No emotions other than hopefulness on his face. Impa lets out a little laugh. Link blushed of embarrassment. As the laughter calmed down, Impa took on a face of seriousness. “Link. Go to the Temple of Time on the great plateau. There is still one memory left for you to collect. If I were you, I would take a silent princess with me on this journey. Smell the flower, as you stand before the Goddess statue. Maybe that will help you to regain the memory faster”. 

Link nodded ones and without a word, stood up and left without turning back. Impa let out a sigh, as she looks down on the spot, were Link sat only a few seconds before. A small smile makes its way on her face and one, single tear falls on her cheek. 

Footsteps got heard as Paya came down the stairs. Her face showing concern and sadness. But also, a little bit of Hopefulness. Impa looked up at her and nodded. “He is on his way, my dear”. Paya nodded at her grandma´s words. She turned around and looked out the window. Seeing the fabric of something blue leaving around the corner of the entrance of their village. “Good luck, Link”, was all she said as tears build op in her eyes.

Impa had told her everything after Link´s awakening. Who Link really was to them. Who Link was to Zelda. And she was okay with that. As long as they are happy. As long as he is happy, so is she. Paya went outside.

Impa closed her eyes and listened carefully. How the wind is howling around. How the rain is falling down on her house, making a small melody. Hopeful, she whispers to the darkness. “Don´t worry, my dear Zelda. He will come for you. Just hold on a little longer. I know, that it´s not easy for you. Especially in your condition. But Link has never giving op. He is still the same, thoughtful person that he was 100 years ago. He will come. And this time, he won´t fail. I´m sure of it”. 

Impa lets out another big sigh. “I just hope that you are okay. You … and that little soul that you are carrying inside you for oh so long”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the time Link arrived at the Temple of Time, the rain had stopped. But the mud was still sticky and slippery. He had to watch out where he was going. But thanks to the Sheikah Slates teleportation system, he got there pretty fast. 

He looked up at the ruins of the Temple. Such and old, but also beautiful relic. He doesn’t remember how old it really was, but he could tell, that it was starting to fall more and more apart. Of course, it doesn´t help that the great plateau was really hard to reach. This high up the ground. He should talk about this with the princess, ones he saved her.

He entered the old Temple. Nothing has changed since he was here the last time. That was months ago now. Why should he? There is nothing else here to do. Except that challenge he had to do, to get his own divine beast. His lovely bike that resembles a horse. And it was faster too. But other than that, he didn´t had anything to do here. So he wonders. Why should he remember something here? Why was this place, from what Impa said, so important?

He stood in front of the Goddess statue and looked op. The silence was welcoming to him. The light breeze of the wind, a welcoming, calm nature. You wouldn´t have known that only a few minutes ago, it was raining like crazy. Now, everything is calm. Inviting. As if something was waiting for him.

„If I were you, I would take a silent princess with me on this journey. Smell the flower, as you stand before the Goddess statue. Maybe that will help you to regain the memory faster”.  Impa´s words echoed in his mind. His hand went straight to his pouch, searching for the flower. Ones his fingers brushed against the flower, he closed his hands carefully around it.

Looking down at the flower in his hand, he couldn´t help but look more closely at it. The blue and white coloration of the flower, making it look majestic. The pedals feeling so soft on his fingers. The flower, so light. No wonder the princess was so fascinated with that kind of flower. But this feeling. The softness of the pedals. It was…very familiar. Why was that? He had to wonder. 

Link sat down. For a few seconds, he did nothing. Only stared forward. Then, he took the flower closer to his nose and breathed in that sweet aroma of the silent princess. Again, something stirred inside him. Something familiar. The sweetness of the flower, was something familiar. Just like the softness of the pedals. Why? He took the flower away from his nose, as it´s effect started on him. Immediately, he felt it. That familiar sensation of something creeping up his mind. He closed his eyes and let the memory wash over his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the sun was shining brightly. A perfect day, to spend your time outside. That would have been the normal routine for the people of Hyrule. But not today. At least, not for a special, small amount of people

Today was not a normal day. May it be like this, or may it be like that. No. Today, at the Temple of Time, a special celebration was being held. A Wedding ceremony. A private, wedding ceremony. 

Only a small amount of people were attending. There was a reason for that. The bride and the groom wanted it so. They would otherwise get into trouble. At least, so they thought. The nobles would be scandalous about what they were trying to do. But there was no stopping them. They loved each other. If something should happen, they wanted to be together. And so, he asked her, one night. 

What a lovely night it was. Fireflies were flying around, creating a beautiful, but also mystic, landscape. They were just taking a stroll around the forest, when he suddenly went down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. Nothing should ever separate them. And he never, wanted to lose her. Even the possibility of that, sent him shivers down his spine. He looked deep in her eyes, as he saw the single drops of tears emerging. She accepted. Without hesitation, she said yes. They didn´t get a lot of sleep that night.

Impa looked at them funny. Like asking them, if they were serious. But instead of arguing, she only smiled. “I knew that it would happen. After all, the princess with the goddess blood and the spirit of the hero, are forever bound together. Only stubborn nobles would be disagreeing. But, you have my permission”. That were Impa´s words. Surprising both Link and Zelda. The bride and Groom. 

And so, with the help of Impa, the Sheikah´s and close friends, the wedding got planned in just a few days. Zelda´s father, not invited. While Impa tried, Zelda was as stubborn as she ever was. She and her father weren´t in good terms with each other and so, she didn´t wanted anything to do with him. That means, that he shouldn´t be there. She didn´t wanted that. And Impa gave up on trying.

The other four champions were there. Mipha was crying of both sadness and happiness. She had a crush on Link for as long as she can remember, but knew, that his heart belonged to another. And as long as he was happy, so was she. Everyone who knew of her crush, were surprised doing that revolution. She only nodded, saying that she understood their shock. After all, she was shocked about her behaviour as well. Her Armor, that she made for him, would never be used. But seeing the princess and Link together like that, she knew, that she wouldn´t be the one he needs or wants. She accepted it.

The wedding was simple. Not many guests, no amount of decoration. Just a simple, small wedding. Link was at the altar, sweating like crazy. He was nervous. Daruk gave him a pat on his back. And Link gave a nervous smile his way. Glad, that his friend was their for him. He looked around at the few faces present on this day. Mipha, who gave him a small, sad, but also encouraging smile. He knew about her feelings. It was obvious. But she was like a sister to him. Nothing more. Revali, giving him a small nod. They both weren’t on the best of terms yet, but they both wanted the princess safe and happy. Impa, who stood right beside him, who was going to make the ceremony, gave him a soft smile and a small “everything will be okay” pat on his shoulder. A few of his Zora friends, who promised not to tell anything to anyone who shouldn´t know about this occasion. And a few Sheikahs, who were loyal to Impa and who were going to play on the instruments. Not much, but okay for him and Zelda. 

Urbosa was with Zelda behind the door. Since Zelda´s father wasn´t present and her mother being dead, Urbosa wanted to be the person to give her away. After all, they had a mother/daughter relationship. He didn´t mind that. He liked Urbosa. Even if he was in some, how do you say it, sticky situations, thanks to her. Well, at least she had something to laugh about and looking back, so did he. 

He stood upright as the music started to play. His eyes wandered forwards and went wide as he looked at her. She looked radiant. Her beautiful, long hair was made in a French braid crown like style with the rest of her hair flowing downwards. Silent Princesses decorated in her “crown”. Her dress, a beautiful light blue at the top, that turns more and more white at the bottom. Her shoes, a beautiful sky blue. She had a little bit of make-up on, but not as much. She knows, that he liked her natural looks more. And her eyes. Her beautiful, emerald green eyes, were striking wet with tears of joy, as she gave him the most beautiful smile she ever gave him. He couldn´t help but return that same smile.

Link took her delicate hand, as Urbosa gave her away to him and gave him an motherly smile herself. But Link wasn´t paying to much attention to her, but more to Zelda´s small hand in his. She gave him a small squeeze and he couldn´t help but stare into her eyes. Her smile never faltered. As they turned to Impa, he couldn´t help but feel someone’s eyes on his back. Of course, everyone here was looking at them, but that burning sensation was something he was worried about. He tried to ignore it, as he started to feel no fret. So instead, he again looked at Zelda. 

Soon he felt like only they were in this temple, staring at each other’s eyes. But as soon as Zelda said those two, beautiful words “I do”, was Link brought back to the present. He just barley heard Impa ask him:” Do you, Link, take this woman, Zelda, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live”? 

He looked again at Zelda´s eyes. Those beautiful, emerald green eyes, looking back at him with hope and happiness, as she stared at him with tears on her face. He loved her so, so much. He would do anything to see her happy and safe. He was so scared of losing her, if Calamity Ganon should attack. But, he would be there. With her. Never let her go on this road alone. He knew, right then and there, that yes, he would do anything. Just for her.

His heart beating faster in his chest, his arms starting to shake and tears slowly but surly building op in his eyes, he felt his lips moving without thinking much about it. “Yes. I do”. And those emerald green eyes closed, as she tried to hold back anymore tears from falling down. Gasping for air as small, soft soaps escaped her lips. And her lips turning upwards in a big, beautiful smile. The same smile he got, when he fell in Love. And as those eyes opened op, tears still falling freely down her delicate face, he too couldn´t help, but let his own fall. How could he have been this lucky. 

Impa gave a small, soft smile to them, as she closed her eyes and turned to Daruk. “The rings please”. And Daruk, the tough guy that he was, couldn’t help but let his own soft tears fall, as he held out his hand to both Zelda and Link, where two delicate rings were laying. One, golden with a blue star sapphire in the middle and one, golden with a green peridot in the middle. Link took the one with the blue gem as Zelda took the one with the green gem. Zelda held out her left hand, which Link carefully took in his own. Slowly and carefully, he slid the blue ring on her ring finger. He gave a little squeeze with both of his hand as he smiled.

Then he held his left hand out to her, which she slowly took. The green ring slipped op his ring finger like a glove and she too, gave a small squeeze in return. Link then took both of her hands in his as Impa cleared her throat and said that last line. “By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife”. Then she turned to Link and gave him a big smile. “You may now kiss your bride”. 

She didn´t need to say that twice, as Link put one hand on her right cheek, caressing it softly, as he slowly leant closer, his left hand holding her tight on her left waist, pressing her gently against him as their lips connected in their sealed kiss. Her left hand on his shoulder while her right one was pressing against his chest. Feeling his beating heart. Moving their lips together in a small rhythm as the small crowd sheared.

Butterflies were flying around them as the aroma of silent princesses filled their noses. And as the night arrived and our couple went to bed, lets just say some very, very interesting things happened. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes sprang open, his hand clutched his chest, his legs gave out beneath him, as he tried to stand up, and he fell down on his knees. He stared down at the earth as tears started to form in his eyes. His chest hurts. Never before, was he feeling this hopeless, like he was doing now. 

All this time, the pull he felt in his chest, the pull to get to the castle, to get to her. It all made sense now. It wasn´t just his duty that was pulling him all along. It was his heart. The hidden love, his mind forgot, but his heart remembered. The feeling that something wasn´t right. Everything. It all made sense now. 

His eyes wandered to the silent princess he held in his hands a few moments before. She smelled like them. On their wedding day. That´s why Impa wanted him to take one along. Why she wanted him to smell one here, at the temple of time. 

He stretched out one hand and slowly took the small flower op to his face. Her favourite. How could he forget that? How could he forget his wife? What´s wrong with him? Why did he have to fail that day? And most importantly, what is he still doing here? He stood op and turned around. But stopped. In front of him stood non other, then Zelda´s father himself. The king. As a ghost. Just like Link remembered it. He was dead. But here he was.

The king looked at Link. Sadness in his eyes and a few tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. “I was there you know”, he slowly said to Link. Link stared at him. Zelda didn´t wanted him there and didn´t tell him anything about that. So how did he know?

It was as could the king read his mind, because he looked downwards and spoke. “Impa told me everything. At first, I was angry. Why wasn´t my own daughter telling me this? Why was she hiding it? I was too stubborn to listen to Impa´s frantic explanation. So that same day, I was in my study and was reading my journal. I don´t know why I wanted to read it, but I just did. It clicked, ones I was reading my pages”. 

His voice was trembling, as he breathed in deeply and let out a sop. One of his ghostly hands went to his eyes, as he broke down right in front of Link. 

His sops were loud. His eyes were full of tears. Tears that the king hold in for so long. Link felt, in this moment, sad for the king. When he was searching for his memories, he had to go in the castle for one of them. And he stumbled upon the kings study. Just like with Zelda´s diary, he read the kings. Because of that, he now knew, that the king was regretting the things he had done and said to Zelda. Link looked down as well for a short time. Trying to calm his nerves. 

He heard a sigh, and looked op. The king, too, was slowly calming down. His eyes still wet, he looked at Link. “I was treating her so unfairly”, a sop, “I´m regretting everything that I did to her. The pressure. Everything”, another sop, and a paus, “That´s not how her mother wanted it”, and he broke again. 

Link didn´t know what to do, as he watched the king cry. From all his memories that he recovered…he never saw the king cry. Not like this. This man, was broken. Full of self-hatred for his actions. And Link, he could relate. He too was a broken man. A man with almost no memories. A man, who regrets his fall, that he forgot his wife. So, taking a deep breath in and sighing aloud, he slowly made his way to the king…and put a hand on his shoulder. Without going through. 

The king shakily looked op at Link. A few sops escaping him. Link gave out a little sigh and looked in the eyes of the King. “Everyone makes mistakes”, his raspy voice sounded calm with a hint of sadness in it. “I made some too. I mean. Who forgets their wife, I-I should be ashamed of myself”, he hears his voice trembling. Taking a deep breath in, to try and calm himself, Link continued. “All this time, I felt this pull in my chest. But I wanted to prepare myself, just like you said I should”, he took another deep breath in and let out a small, broken sigh. Shaking his head, he continued. “I waited. For months I was running through Hyrule. I helped people on their way. Saw many blood moons. Searched for shrines. Heck, even search for those darn korok seeds. Even continued to do so after Hestu said, that he couldn´t upgrade my pouch anymore”! He was shaking more and more. He put a hand on his face and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were starting to flow.

His sops echoed in the Temple. The king looked on to Link. His own tears having stopped after hearing the young man speak. Both were broken mans. He, lost his live and with that the chance of apologising to his daughter. Link, forgot his whole live. Rhoam could see the sadness, the confusion, the fear, everything, in Link´s eyes. Just like he had in his the day he died. 

He put a hand on Link´s back, as a little comfort. He looked op at the sky. Blue with a few clouds flowing in it. A small smile made it´s way on his face. This here, is all thanks to his daughter and her will to fight. Without her, everything would be in ruins. And he is so, so proud of her. His eyes wandered to the castle in the distance. His smile disappeared. He could fell Zelda´s power growing weaker with every moment. And it wasn´t just because of how long she was fighting. After all, someone in her condition can´t fight forever. His eyes hardening, as he looked down at Link.

“Link, listen to me”. He shook his shoulder. Link´s sops grew quite as soon as he heard the seriousness in the kings voice. He still looked down. But the king knew, that he was listening. The way his ear went straight up to attention. Rhoam took a deep breath. “Right at this moment, my daughter is in this castle”, he pointed to the castle in the distance, “fighting for over 100 years. Waiting for the return of her hero…Of her husband. And as days continue on, she is growing weaker and weaker with every second”, the king went silent for a moment.

“Link. There is something Zelda hasn´t told you. Couldn´t tell you because of everything that was happening and has happened”. That made Link look op at the king. Eyes wide open. His voice, raspy and weak, he had to ask. “W-what”?

The king let Link´s shoulder go as he turned around to look at the castle. An sigh escaped him. “She only found out about it a few days beforehand. She wanted to surprise you”, a small chuckle escaped him, “just like her mother, she loved surprises. She even surprised me quite often, especially on my birthdays. She just loved to make everyone happy”.

He turned around and took a closer look at Link, who was now standing beside him to look at the castle. His eyes showing concern as his hands were closed. The king took a long look as a small smile replaced his frown. “I wish I could be alive to watch them grow op and how the two of you will take care of them ho ho ho”, his eyes wandered again to the castle, but he felt Link´s eyes on him. Looking back, he saw eyes staring at him with confusion. The king chuckles and turns back. 

“Well. It´s one reason why she grows weaker and weaker. After all, pregnancy does make one tired pretty fast”. He was ready for the gasp that followed. Sops could be heard, as Link took deep breaths in and out. His eyes wide open in fear. The kings gave a small nod to him. “I knew you would be shocked. But Link”, he again put a hand on his shoulder, ”Zelda and the baby are okay for now. Just like Zelda, the baby is in an stasis like form. It doesn´t grow, it doesn´t age. But it still uses a bit of Zelda´s energy to stay healthy and alive and that´s, what´s making her weaker. The goddesses are doing everything to make sure it stays that way”. He let go of Link, as he took all the information in. 

So, not only is he a husband to the princess of Hyrule, but he is also a father to be?! Everything was to much. Why? Why does something like this happen to him all of a sudden? The king got worried, as he saw the doubt in Link´s eyes. 

“Link”. Those doubtful eyes turned to him. “Zelda married you, because she loved you. She loved you who you were, not what you are. Your start wasn´t the greatest, but over time, she had a change of heart. You were her comfort. You were the only one that really understood her. Because you felt the same way. She could trust you, just like you trusted her. And this baby is a sign of your love. She treated it as such. She was in her early stages at the time the calamity struck. But the few days she knew about it, she loved it already as a mother should”, he smiled at Link. Link looked away as he took this all in.

His heart was beating faster then ever before. And as he looked to the castle, he knew. He still loved her. His heart was telling him this. He would do anything to her. To them. He remembered her change of tone. “You are my light. Our light”. He thought she meant everyone else. But now, he couldn´t help but think, that she meant their baby. After all, their baby was with her. His eyes widened as he looked to the castle. He needed to go. To safe her. No. To safe them. 

The king chuckles at the determent expression on his face. “That´s what I like to see, Link. You are as strong as you can be. You are ready. Go Link. Go safe my daughter and grandchild”. That was all that Link needed to hear. Immediately he took the sheikah slate and pressed the shrine nearest the castle. And just a few seconds, blue light inflamed him, and he was gone. 

The king closed his eyes, and turned to the castle. “Zelda. My dear daughter. He is on his way. Don´t worry. I have faith in him. This time, he won´t fail, that I know. You and the little one will soon have all the rest you need”. The king slowly started to fate away. But before he was gone, he said something which the wind carried all the way to the castle. To Zelda. “I am so, so proud of you”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was running through the castle. Every monster on his way stood no chance. And even the guardians were quickly dealt with. His sword was glowing, telling him were to go. 

In just a few minutes, he was there. The sanctum. And on the sealing, big, red like vines were everywhere. In the middle of it all, was a big, red, moving sack hanging. Determent, Link entered the sanctum. The sack was moving more and more wildly. Instantly he knew, that´s were Ganon was. But. Where was Zelda.

He looked around. But a voice, which slowly got louder and louder, stopped him. “Link”. It was her voice. But she sounded weak. And scared. “Link. I´m sorry…but my power isn´t strong enough”, the sack was cracking, “I can´t hold him…” and an explosion happened, as laser like streams were striking everywhere. Link had to watch out. Then the sack cracked completely and out fell an monstrosity being. It landed hard on the surface until the floor collapsed completely. 

Link was falling. He had to work quickly, to get his paraglider. The glider opened op pretty fast and slowed Link´s fall down. Now he could take a good look at the thing. 

Just like a spider, he had eight legs, a face with hair and a beard and glowing eyes. What shocked him, was all the sheikah technology like things on his body. This is something to worry about. As soon as this is over, he has to tell Impa about it. Hear what she says. But that can wait. 

He landed right in front of Ganon, as the beast tried to stand op. It´s glowing eyes looked at Link with hatred. It went op and roared loudly at Link´s face. Link went a few steps back. How was he going to defeat something like this? Then he felt it. He looked at Ganon, as it too, looked around wildly. The floor was rumbling, vibrating. And suddenly, blue light from four different directions started to fall inside the castle and on Calamity Ganon. 

Link gave out a sigh of relief. “Mipha, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa. Thank you“. The beast roared as the light attacked him with full force. And as fast as it came, it went. Calamity Ganon laid down as it tired to regenerate. Link stepped forward. Now, it was his turn. He took the Master Sword out of it´s place on his back and held it high, the Sword glowing brightly. Determination flowing in his body, he went on Ganon with a battle cry. Hoping to end this all on this very day. For Zelda. For their baby. For her father. For Hyrule.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over. With the light bow in one hand, Link watched as the sky turned from a deep red, to a clear blue. The wind, that only seconds beforehand was blowing hard on his face, has calmed down. Birds that were hiding, were slowly coming out again, making small sounds her and there. Other animals started to reappear. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. It was finally over. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. Monsters were starting to disappear. Dark smoke was being seen from pretty far away. With the Calamity gone, so too their his minions. The Master Sword glowed for a second and Link was brought back from his mind. Zelda. Where is she? How is she?

But his worry faded, as he saw her standing there, with her back turned to him. He watched her. Her beautiful hair, just like he remembered. Her being in that white dress, just like he left her. Muddy and bloody. He made his way to her slowly.

He saw her shoulder making a small movement. Like she felt his present coming nearer and closer. And then…that voice. “I´ve been keeping watch over you all this time…I´ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle”. Link came closer until he stopped a few steps behind her. His heart was beating so much right now. It almost felt like jumping out of his chest. He only wants to see her face. To see her smile. The one he so loved. 

“I always thought-no, I always believed, that you would find a way to defeat Ganon”. A small pause. Then, she finally turned around and Link´s eyes widened, as he took her all in. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. So delicate. So wonderful. She Shakely took her hands op to her chest, holding them together over her heart. And looked down. “I never lost faith in you over these many years. Thank you Link…”. She looked op at him and oh, those beautiful emerald green eyes. How he had missed it, looked at him with love and happiness. “…The hero of Hyrule”. She gave him a smile, such an wonderful smile she had. The Deko Tree was right. She did had the most beautiful smile. 

Then her eyes and her voice turned soft. Fearful almost. “May I ask…”, she turned her head a little to the side, “Do you really remember me”. Link didn´t know what to say. He only stared at her. Taking in her beauty. The king was right. She most have been in her early stages of pregnancy. You couldn´t see a single thing. But knowing that there was something growing inside of her, felt him with amazement. But he noticed her smile turning to a frown. Oh oh, he probably should have said something. 

As she looked down, Link slowly walked op to her. She most have seen his movement, as she looked op at his eyes with hope. He noticed, that he had grown a bit. He was now taller then her as he had to looked down. She most have noticed it to, since she was looking him op and down, then op again. She looked into his eyes, searching for any kind of recognition. He gave her a small smile.

“I sadly don´t remember everything. But I remember enough”. He took her hands in his. Zelda was shocked, as her eyes widened. Tears started to form in her eyes, as they started to glisten. Her voice trembling, she asked: “What do you remember”?

He didn´t say anything. Instead, he put one hand on her right cheek, the other on her waist, pressing her close. The same position he took on their wedding day. Her eyes widened more, soft sops escaped her soft lips, as her eyes closed tightly and tears streamed down hardly. She too, remember this position and took hers. Her left hand on his shoulder while her right hand was pressing against his chest. She open her eyes and looked at his. A big smile on her face. Link´s own eyes started to water, as he slowly lent in, their lips finally together at last. He felt his hand on her cheek becoming wet, as Zelda cried Hartley. Both were smiling doing this kiss. 

A little rhythm, was what their lips were doing. Both moving with the other. Zelda open her mouth and gave Link entrance. Which he gladly took. Their tongues were doing their little dance. Moving together. Small moans and groans were heard now and again. But like all good things had to have an end, so to, did their kiss come to an end.

They softly gasped, as they parted. Both blushing like crazy. It took a while, before they calmed down again. Link was the first one to speak op. “The others can finally rest now. Mipha, Daruk, Revali and Urbosa. Know that they all believed in you”. Link wiped her tears away, which were falling down. “And know, that your father was proud of you”. This broke her.

She fell into Link´s embrace as she cried. He pressed her close to him. Cradling her and stroking her back. Letting her have the cry she desperately needed. 

As she calmed down, Link couldn´t help but think about this small live, that was growing inside her. Still so small. Just like the king said. It hasn´t grown any bit since being in stasis. His hand went without thinking to her still flat stomach. He felt her tense op. She looked op at him with wide, tearful eyes. “H-h-how d-do you k-know. About this”? Came her surprised voice. Link looked into her eyes, and smiled. “Your father told me”, he let it sink in, “I don´t know how, but he knew. Probably because he was a ghost and could fell their present. But Zelda. He was also their at our wedding. Impa told him, and he went without us knowing and finding out”. She took small gasps of air.

He knew. But never told her. He wasn´t angry. Link told her, he was proud of her. She couldn´t really think about it, as she felt Link´s hand softly stroke her belly. She smiled op at him, went on her tiptoes, and gave him a soft kiss, which he returned. 

Then he took a look at her. Op and down. Then smiled. “Come. We have to clean you op”. She too took a look at her and giggled. “Yes please. I want all the blood and the mud off me. And the dress. It´s not really comfortable”. He nodded and turned around.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Not far away, they heard a neigh of a horse. Soon, they saw a beautiful white/brown spotted mare approach them. Link slowly went to her and petted her nose softly. “Hey girl. You did really good out there. I´m proud of you. You defiantly deserve the rest as soon as we are in Kakariko”. 

He turned to look at Zelda and held out his other hand. Zelda gave him one hand in return as he slowly guided it to the mares nose. The mare smelled her hand, gave a joyful neigh, and let her head lean on Zelda´s hand. Zelda gave a soft giggle in return. Link smiled. “She likes you”.

Zelda petted the horses nose more. “What´s her name”? she asked. “Mi Amore” Link said in return, “means My Love” he shrugged his shoulders, and Zelda chuckled. “What for a cute name”, she went silent for a moment, “We are going to Kakariko”, she looked op at him. Link nodded and lift her carefully op on Mi Amore. “Impa has waited long enough don´t you think”? He smiled op at her. He then made his way carefully behind her on Mi Amore, put his hand around her waist to take the reins and put Mi Amore in an canter in the direction to Kakariko village.

Zelda smiled as she felt the wind splashing on her face. How she has missed this. She leaned back against Link, who gave her a small, loving smile and a little squeeze around her waist. She laid one of her hands on her still flat belly. One Journey is completed. She smiled as she felt a small tingling sensation from her stomach. But a new journey has just started. And she couldn´t wait for it to start. Together with Link. As a family.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by other stories on fanfiction.net and here with similar ideas.
> 
> And again, sorry if it felt rushed there at the end.
> 
> I was thinking of doing a comic about this, but i suck at drawing humans. But if you like to do one, i see no problem there. Just link my story then okay? And tell me/ask me if you do it so that i know about it. And it would be nice to get the link ones it´s done as well.
> 
> And again, sorry for any misspelling. Dyslexia remember.
> 
> And not beta-read


End file.
